Mia Who?
by OneSmartCookie
Summary: Hermione Granger learns her true parentage after a Death Eater attack leaves her without a family. Will she conform to the beliefs of her new parents? Or will she retain the same ideals she grew up with?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own anything familiar to you or anyone else. Nothing related to Harry Potter is mine, nor will it ever be mine.

Hermione Granger sat on her bed reading her Advanced Charms book when she heard an unusual noise from downstairs. Dog-earring the page she was on, she set the book down next to her and slowly climbed off the bed, moving slowly towards the door with her wand in front of her. Screams met her ears and she picked up her pace, now almost running to find the source of the noise. As she ran down the stairs and into the sitting room, she almost ran into someone before she recognized them and stopped moving.

In front of her stood two Death Eaters, one slightly taller than he other, but both with platinum blonde hair. Their grey eyes danced with amusement as they tortured the muggles in front of them, struggling from the spell placed on them; _crucio. _Hermione, still in shock, observed the two men in front of her. Lucious Malfoy had changed since the last time she had seen him; wrinkles around his eyes, which now possessed a cold, hollow feeling. His stature was slightly sagging, as if some heavy weight was pushing down on his shoulders, and his arms were shaking from the energy emanating from his wand. Draco, however, looked completely different. His hair had darkened somewhat, to a more dirty blonde, and his skin had a light tan, as if he had spent a lot of time in the sun recently. His eyes were more bluish silver than before, and he stood stiff as a board. But the one thing that shocked Hermione the most, the thing that made her gasp, was the scar that was present on his face. It hadn't been there at the end of last term, unless he used glamour charms on it to keep it hidden. It was a beautiful scar, running from the corner of his left eye to right above the left corner of his lips. She felt compelled to reach out and touch it, but caught herself right before her hand started to move and gave her away. _This is Draco Malfoy; he doesn't deserve my sympathy_.

A new round of screams from her parents jolted her back to the present; one where she was able to move. Running over in front of them, she started shouting jinxes at the sneering Malfoy's, hoping to distract them from their spell. However, it seemed as though an invisible shield had been erected in front of the two men, because every shot she took at them was deflected at the last second, racing off in a new direction in the house. After a few more minutes, when she had thrown herself to her knees and started to weep, they stopped the curse on her parents. She turned to face them, knowing what was about to happen as she had witnessed it before, and spoke to them in a barely audible whisper. "I love you" was the last thing she would ever say to her parents, before she ear two cries of _Avada Kedavara_ from behind her. The green jets of light whizzed past her head, and she closed her eyes, not being able to watch her parents die.

"Come on, Mudblood. We need to get moving" Lucious spoke, grabbing her by her elbow and pulling her to her feet.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you two Death Eaters" She screamed, but it was futile as she couldn't even stand on her own, let alone fight back against these two Dark Wizards.

"Right, now get moving" He responded, pushing her towards Draco who was holding onto a dagger. She gasped at its beauty; emeralds in the hilt, chrome blade; black antique finish. She could only imagine how much something like that would cost when he thrust it into her stomach. She began to 

pass out from the los of blood and the recent events, and as Lucious placed his hand on the end behind Draco's, she felt a familiar tug behind her naval, before everything went black.

-o.O-

Waking up slowly, trying to move as little as possible so as not to trigger anymore pain then necessary in her abdomen, Hermione sat up and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed furbished with a black comforted with silver threading. A giant "R" rested in the center, around which a serpent was coiled. The walls were painted a charcoal grey color, offsetting the black caret on the floor. The black couch with matching armchairs and silver throw pillows faced the most exquisite fireplace she had ever seen, constructed out of black obsidian. Above it was painted a beautiful family crest, though not one she was familiar with. The right side of the room was lined with doors. Getting up, she noticed the first one contained all the muggle clothing she owned, and then some, all neatly packed into the walk-in closet. The next door over was the same, except it housed the most gorgeous dress robes she had ever laid her eyes on. The third and final door was the bathroom. Only it was larger than her bedroom back home. The floor had sparkling white tiles, while the walls were a light green. The counter top held two sinks, and a shower and toilet were also in the room. A door across the room revealed the largest bath tub she had ever seen in her entire life, and that included the prefects tub.

Walking back into her room, she became aware of someone's presence behind her and spun around, wand at the ready. Soon her stance faltered though, as a sharp pain raked through her abdomen once again. Gasping and clutching her stomach, she felt tears start to trickle down her cheeks. The person in the room with her led her over to the bed and lay her down before lifting up her shirt to reveal the wound. Casting a quick healing charm, Hermione felt the energy seep back into her body at once. Opening her eyes to thank her savior, she came face to face with none other than Draco himself.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked as she felt herself blush. People didn't normally just pull her shirt up whenever they felt like it.

"Is that how we thank our superiors for saving us an immense amount of pain?" He asked smirking, knowing he was in control in the situation and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I wasn't aware there were any superiors in this room" she retorted, smirking his smirk with ease. Shock passed quickly through his eyes, followed by loathing and even a bit of defeat.

"Well, you-"he began, only to be cut off from a woman in the doorway.

"-are absolutely right, isn't she Draco?" the woman asked before coming to sit on the bed next to her. She had black hair that fell straight down her back to half past her shoulders, and the most beautiful baby blue eyes, except for Draco's of course. Her skin was a rich tanned color, and completely natural looking, which it most likely was. She wore a baby blue sundress that matched her eyes, almost as if the color was made to replicate them. Her feet were covered by black flats, and the only jewelry she wore was an engagement ring and wedding band.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, though without the malice he spoke to her with.

"I've been sent to retrieve her, as you seemed incompetent to do so yourself? Starting an argument with her Draco probably isn't the best idea, especially on her first day here. She isn't even aware of the circumstance and yet you keep fighting with her as if she was the same Mudblood you went to school with. You need to look past you previous differences and accept her for who she is; otherwise you will be punished and we all know you don't want that to happen." The woman explained as she looked from Hermione to Draco.

"Wait, I thought we were just going to bring the Mudblood here to torture her for information on Potter. You can't seriously be trying to tell me that she really is-"He began, a look understanding forming on his face. "But, she can't be. It's impossible."

"It's only impossible if you believe it to be so. However, as the circumstances are, she is in fact the one we have been searching for over the years. Oh, her father would be so proud of her. Intelligence, beauty, bravery, and loyalty; she truly is her father's daughter." Hermione looked on as the two talked about her as if she wasn't in the room. Who was this man they kept mentioning to be her father? Hadn't she witnessed the death of her parents mere hours ago?

"Could someone please tell me what's going on? And could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" She asked slightly frustrated. They jumped slightly when she spoke, almost as if they had forgotten she was even really there.

"All will be explained when you come down to the initiation ceremony. Draco, help her get ready. She needs to be bathed and dressed, but first I must remove the glamour charm. Draco, hold her by her arms, this will be a little painful for her and she mustn't move around a lot. On the count of three; ready?" When he grasped her arms she gasped. His hands were _freezing_! And he was hurting her, holding on so tight. She felt him nod behind her as he had her pulled up against his chest. "One, two, three!"

A pain so horrible, worse than having _crucio_ cast upon you multiple times, spread through her body. It felt as if her pores were on fire, her bones reshaping, and her hair was changing too. Her jaw became smaller, her teeth shrinking, her eyes changing color, and her skin getting tanner. She felt her chest expand, her abs form, her arms getting stronger and her legs more defined than before. All the baby fat she used to have was gone, replaced by muscle. A few minutes later the pain began to subside, and Draco led her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"You need to bathe, Granger. Hurry up; the ceremony starts in thirty minutes. I'll be right outside the door, so no funny business." He closed the door behind him, and she ran over and locked it before turning on the taps in the tub. She might as well take a bath like they said; the water would help soothe her sore muscles. Looking in the mirror for the first time since the transformation, she gasped audibly. Her reflection was an almost exact replica of the woman that was in her room, same shape, skin tone, eyes, and hair. Shrugging off her clothes, she settled herself in the bath and began to wash her hair. It was much easier than the bushy nest that use to occupy the space on top of her skull. No snarls, knots, or curls to get her fingers stuck in.

After fifteen minutes or so, she got out and dried with an emerald green towel from the rack in the corner. She brushed out her hair with a brush that was monogrammed M.R., whoever that was. Pulling on a black dressing robe, she opened the door and came face to face with Draco. "Malfoy, I don't have anything to wear" she stated form in front of him. He pointed to a set of doors on the opposite side of the room, and upon closer inspection, she realized it was the closet full of dress robes. "These are for me?" When he nodded his head she started looking through them in amazement. "But, there's so many. I can't choose just one" She said, holding out three or four of her new favorites.

"It's custom for the ladies of the house to wear either black or blue on the night of the ceremony." He said, coming over and pushing past her into the closet. He came out moments later with the most beautiful dress-robes that Hermione had ever seen. It was corset style, the same color blue as the woman's before, and had black lacework throughout it. The sleeves were off the shoulder, the bottom fluffed out due to the netting underneath, and it was the smoothest silk she had ever touched. He then went over to the armoire she hadn't noticed before and pointed to a few of the drawers "These are where your underclothes are located. It would be wise to choose something in the same blue as the dress". He stated, turning so she could privately rummage through the drawers.

"I'll just go get changed then. In the bathroom, I guess" She mumbled as she scuttled past him, embarrassed that even he knew where her bras and undergarments were when she herself didn't. Once in the room with the door locked again, she pulled off the dressing robe and pulled on the bra and panties she had chosen. She was amazed that they fit perfectly, as if by magic. Smacking herself on the forehead due to her idiocy, she then slowly pulled on the blue dress. It fit snugly, hugging her curves and showing off her chest a little more than she thought was appropriate. Walking over to the vanity between the sinks, she brushed her hair again and marveled at how straight it was by itself. She decided to ask Malfoy if she could have her wand back so she could put some curls into it, it looked too plain with the stunning outfit she wore. She then rummaged through the drawers looking for some make-up. She found a ton in a drawer and pulled it all out. She applied some black eyeliner and mascara, a light pink blush, some smoky eye shadow, and a clear gloss for her lips. She went back out into the bedroom where Malfoy was sitting on one of the couches, and walked over to him.

"You look nice" he finally said after looking her over for a few moments. He pulled out a pair of black stilettos, and helped her put them on. He charmed some nail polish onto her hands and toes, and then stepped back to admire his work.

"Um, Malfoy? Do you think I could have my wand back?" When he looked at her like she was crazy, she hastily continued. "It's just; I wanted to put some curls in my hair. It looks so boring against the beautiful dress." He nodded and handed it to her, and she spelled some curls into her hair. They were loose and only located in the bottom half of her hair, but they had the desired effect. Looking in the floor-length mirror in the room she was stunned at how nice she looked, and the little effort that it took to achieve. "Wow" was all she could manage before returning her focus to Draco.

"Are you ready now? Were going to be late if you don't hurry up" He said, grabbing her hand and opening the door. Dragging her don the hallway, she didn't have much time to focus on her 

surroundings. Most of the walls were painted a light crème color, with various doors or tapestries lining the walls. While all the doors were closed, she could hear sounds coming from just beyond them. Some were cries of agony, other screams of pleasure. Gripping Malfoy's hand tighter, she began to feel nauseous. _What is this place?_ She wondered as they stopped abruptly. Crashing into Malfoy, she felt herself blush, but he didn't turn around to tell her off. Instead he began whispering to her while facing whatever was in front of them. Not being able to see past him, as he was at least a foot taller than her, she listened intently.

"They're going to make us split up once we reach the foyer. Males to the left, females to the right. However, they will probably take you straight to your father to be initiated first. He'll instruct you on everything that needs to be said and done, and the pain only lasts a few seconds. After all the inductees are initiated, we'll move into the dining room for the feast. Then, the ball in the main ballroom on the first floor. You'll be expected to sit with the Lord and Lady of the house, being a Lady yourself, and your throne will be the silver one located next to your mothers on the right. You will be presented with your tiara, and expected to dance only when asked. Any questions?" He seemed rushed, as they had started to descend the stairs she now found to be in front of them.

"Just one. Who is my father that you keep speaking of? I thought you and Lucious already killed my parents." She too whispered, trying to move her mouth as little as possible as to not give them away.

"That I cannot tell you. You must find out for yourself. It will be in just a few moments anyway as they are coming this way to get you and take you to him. And don't worry, it's not a bad as it seems." Malfoy now let go of her hand and started walking to he left, while she started to walk toward the right. Three men came toward her and bowed before leading her toward the large double doors straight ahead. She glanced in Malfoy's direction and saw him conversing with a few people she recognized from Hogwarts. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey were just a few of them.

As the doors opened the three men stopped and gestured for her to continue into the room. She slowly started walking, taking in the room around her. It was dark, lit only by torches in old rustic holders. The floor was a white marble, her shoes making a clacking sound with every step.


	2. Sneaky Slytherin Bastards

She could see two figures sitting at the opposite end of the hall, and squinted to try to make them out better. On the right was the woman that had been in her room earlier that day, and she was holding hands with the man sitting on the left. Hermione knew who he was instantly, and couldn't help but to gasp. Red eyes shining in the torchlight, pointed teeth grinning, pale skin glowing; he sat on his throne like a God.

"Welcome to the House of Riddle," He began, hissing at odd intervals. "As my proud daughter, Mia Riddle, you have the honor of becoming the first in my new army of elite Death Eaters. Underage witches and wizards, if you may. And you, my dear, will be their leader, their esteemed Lady of the Darkness." Voldemort finished, standing and coming towards her. She didn't realize she had stopped walking until he reached her. Grasping her left hand in his, he turned it so that her palm was facing upward, and drew his wand. Saying an incantation unfamiliar to her, she watched as a Dark Mark began to imprint itself on her newly tanned flesh. A searing pain shot up through her arm, and not being able to withstand it, she collapsed on the floor, her father and mother looking on with pride.

**A/N: **This is where the fist chapter was supposed to end but for some reason got cut off… /

Moments later, Hermione awoke in an awkward position on the cold marble floor. Her left arm was still throbbing and it took all her self-control to keep from whimpering. She noticed that Voldemort and the lady were back in their seats at the front of the room, and she stood, facing them with fear clearly visible in her eyes. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next, until she remembered something Draco Malfoy had said to her before they had parted ways. _You'll be expected to sit with the Lord and Lady of the house, being a Lady yourself, and your throne will be the silver one located next to your mothers on the right. _Hoping what she was doing was the right thing, she crossed the room and took her place in the silver throne beside the "Lady of the house". They both smiled warmly at her, and seeing Voldemort smile was definitely a sight to see, especially towards a mudblood like herself.

"Well, Mia, after all these years we can finally tell you how proud we are of you. Receiving the top grades in all your classes, capturing the position of Head Girl like Selena had when she was in seventh year. I guess the old saying is true, eh? Like mother like daughter." Voldemort laughed a nasally laugh, probably due to the fact that he didn't really have nasal passageways, but that's not what Hermione was concerned about.

"What do you mean, like mother like daughter? My mother is dead, don't you remember? You sent some of your goons to dispose of them just this morning. And besides, my mother was a muggle, so there is no way she was possibly Head Girl at Hogwarts if she didn't even know it existed until I was eleven years old." Hermione stated furiously from her seat, tears streaming from her eyes about having to talk about her dead parents again. She knew she probably shouldn't start arguing with the Dark Lord when she was a 'guest' in his house, considering he'll probable _Avada_ her any minute, but if he thought he could talk about her parents in front of her, like they hadn't just died, he wanted her to know she wasn't going to sit there and take it without a fight.

"Don't you see Mia? We are your parents. Selena and I. Surely you didn't think that you could be such a talented witch with muggle heritage?" He laughed out loud at the mere idea of a muggleborn 

being more powerful than a pureblooded student. "You took after your mother when it came to appearances and intelligence, but you have inherited my need to be the best, to achieve far more than those before and around you, to complete the task at hand and more. You are the perfect heiress to the Riddle throne, and you will come around eventually. You may not accept us today or tomorrow, but soon you will realize this is where you were born to be, where you need to be to survive. You are a very powerful witch Mia, and your mother and I only want what's best for our little girl."

Hermione was speechless. To hear such sincerity and conviction in Voldemort's voice, she wasn't sure she would be able to doubt him. And sadly, it did make sense. Ever since she was little she had wondered where her magical ability had come from. Sure, some of her friends at Hogwarts were muggleborn, but most of them couldn't get half as good of grades as she. Most of them were lucky they could even perform basic spells and yet she was the top student in the entire student body. It just didn't add up. Well, until now that is. Still, she was a bit reluctant to admit that after all these years, her own father was the man she had been fighting against since the day she received her Hogwarts letter.

Voldemort took her silence as acceptance and motioned with his left hand to the large doors at the opposite end of the room. They opened inward, allowing light from the foyer to stream into the room casting eerie shadows on the floor. Hermione watched as a group of teenage boys filed through the doors single file, eyes on the floor in front of them the whole time in respect for the Dark Lord. Malfoy was at the head of the line, followed by Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint (who had already graduated from Hogwarts), Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and someone whose name she was unfamiliar with but recognized from the Slytherin quidditch team from her earlier years at Hogwarts. Each wore black dress robes, which made the whole ceremony seem even more frightening.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please step forward to complete the initiation process?" Voldemort asked while he stood and proceeded off the platform their thrones were on, stopping in front of Malfoy who looked considerably paler than he had earlier that day. Malfoy knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before rolling up his left sleeve, exposing the milky flesh it previously covered. He mumbled a few words before looking up at Voldemort, his eyes colder than she had ever seen. "You have prepared for this very well, Mr. Malfoy. Your mind is protected by many barriers, impenetrable to even the most skilled of wizards." After he spoke he pressed the tip of his wand to Malfoy's skin and she watched as the Dark Mark appeared seconds later. Though she could see the agony in his eyes, he did not pass out like she had. This made her feel ashamed until, after every other boy passed the Occlumency test, he became the only one who had been able to withstand the pain without fainting.

Malfoy did not look at her once during his time in the room, and after he left, she could hear the boys telling their fathers how they had all managed to receive the Mark of the Dark Lord. A few females came in after the boys; Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. All three were terrified of the Dark Lord, one could tell from the looks on their faces. Yet, they were brave enough to come here and face their fears by receiving the Mark their parents bore on their left arms. Finally, after Millicent was bestowed with her own Dark Mark and the girls left the hall, Voldemort magicked a long dining table into the room, comfortably seating forty to fifty guests, with glowing crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The torches were replaced by blood red sconces, and the walls were painted a 

pretty silver color. The table and chairs were all made of a dark cheery, and the utensils, plates and goblets were all constructed out of white gold, the Riddle family crest staring at her from all directions.

"Come, Mia dear, and have a seat on my left. Your mother always sits on my right, and with you here, I can finally celebrate being a family again." Voldemort pulled out her hair for her as she sat down, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She had to prevent herself from shivering, which wasn't a very easy task.

Footsteps could be heard coming toward the room, and all at once it seemed to fill. The seat to her right quickly became occupied by Draco Malfoy, across from which sat Blaise Zabini. He looked at her for a minute before turning to chat with his father who was seated next to him. Malfoy, however, didn't even act like she existed. Either that or no one was allowed to communicate with the heiress of the house. It was at that moment that Hermione felt all alone in a room of fifty people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests of the House of Riddle. Tonight is a night of celebration for not only your children, but for the Riddle family as well. You see, tonight I finally have the pleasure of dining with my wife Selena, _and_ my daughter, Mia Riddle." Gasps were heard from throughout the room as people craned their necks, trying to get a peek at Voldemort's newly found heiress. "I would like to congratulate each and every one of my new recruits, and I know ask that you feast with me and my family on such a wonderful occasion."

Instantly the food appeared on the tables, much like Hogwarts, startling Hermione. She picked at some off the food that was on her plate; Lamb chops, sweet potatoes and Sheppard's pie. Malfoy noticed this ad finally decided to speak to her. "You know, you actually have to eat it to make it go away. Picking at it just makes it all clump together."

"And what makes you think that the food isn't poisoned? This is Voldemort I'm sitting next to after all, is it not?" She whispered back to him, not wanting to be overheard by her "father".

"I doubt that even the Dark Lord would sink so low as to poison his own daughter, but believe what you may." He then proceeded to eat his own food, and after watching everyone else chat with their friends while they too ate, she decided that maybe Malfoy was right for once. Taking a bite of the Sheppard's pie, she noticed it really wasn't as bad as it looked. She ate a few more spoonfuls before moving onto her lamb. Maybe living with Voldemort as your father wasn't as bad as she originally thought. _At least the food's good._

-o.O-

The ballroom was by far the most beautiful room Hermione had ever had the opportunity to lay her eyes on. At least, one that wasn't from a picture in a magazine or library books. A white marble grand staircase rose from the center of the floor, connecting with the upper balcony where dancing was also possible. Chairs clustered around small tables lined the walls for couples whose feet became sore, or friends who wanted to converse with one another for old times sake. Everyone had entered the room before them, allowing them an entrance fit for royalty. Their thrones had been moved into the room 

and set upon a raised platform on the left hand side. The Riddle's made their way to their seats and, once they sat down, the real party started.

Hermione watched as the gentlemen offered a dance to the ladies and, for those who accepted, led the way to the dance floor. The music was beautiful; an old ballad played on a piano, harp and flute. Closing her eyes, she pictured the room empty except for herself and a faceless man, dancing slowly to the music. Her fantasy was soon interrupted, however, when she heard her name being called.

"Mia?" It was Draco Malfoy. Though she felt like ignoring him as he had ruined her daydream, she was curious to know what he wanted.

"Yes, Draco?" The way she said his name, allowed it to roll off her tongue like some foreign language, caused him to smirk.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, extending his hand toward her. She obliged, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. Placing her arms around his neck, his on her hips, she looked into his eyes as they began to dance. "You look nice tonight, Mia." Draco said, never taking his eyes off her face.

"Thank you Draco. So do you, in your all black attire." She smiled as she said it, considering every other occupant in the room was too wearing all black except her mother.

"A man must always look his best." Was his reply, and after that silence fell over the pair as they continued to dance. After two more dances, Blaise Zabini cut in. Draco bowed to her before approaching his parents and talking with them.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor Mudblood was actually a Riddle? I'll be damned." Blaise was a handsome boy; tall dark and handsome definitely fit his description. But he also had an aura around him that instantly made one feel untouchable, almost comfortable in his arms. Hermione knew that these boys were all Slytherins and probably out to get her, but for once, just dancing with Blaise and enjoying herself, she wasn't as worried as she should have been. After a few dances together, Blaise led her to a small table in the far corner and sat down beside her.

"Thank you for the dance Blaise. I'm really starting to enjoy myself." Hermione, or Mia, began. "At first I thought-" Was all she managed to get out before she felt a pair of lips crash onto hers. Struggling against Blaise, she realized that she was stupid for thinking she could let her guard down around these sneaky Slytherin bastards. She began to hit him even though she knew it was not going to help her, until she felt him pull away.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she threw him the dirtiest look she could muster and left the table, hoping to make it back to her seat without being ambushed.

Malfoy saw her from the opposite side of the room and wondered what made her look so angry that he knew he would have to intervene to find out. "Have a good snog Mia?" he asked, coming up from behind her. He had seen what Blaise had done to her, and though he knew he was being a prick to 

her, he was a little jealous that she had kissed Blaise, whom she had known for five seconds, and not him, whom she had known for six years.

She turned to him furiously, but the look of hurt in her eyes gave her away. "No, Malfoy, I did not. And you better warn your pal Zabini to stay away from me if he knows what's good for him." With that she stormed to her throne beside her mother, and refused to dance with anyone for the rest of the evening. Malfoy decided he would have a little discussion with Zabini, for Mia's sake of course, and made his way over toward where his 'pal' was sitting.

"What did you do to her, Zabini?" Malfoy asked as he looked down at his friend.

"Nothing I haven't done to any other girl." Was his cool response. Every Slytherin knew Blaise was a womanizer, using the girls at school for his own benefit. While no one approached him on the subject, they all talked about his horrible habits behind his back. Draco, however, felt this needed to be dealt with now, considering he was messing with the Dark Lord's daughter. Even Crabbe and Goyle aren't stupid enough to mess with her.

"You do realize that she is the Dark Lord's daughter, and was in fact Hermione Granger. She won't hesitate to curse you into the next century, and I won't be counted on to back you up this time. My allegiances lie with the Dark Lord, and if she is his daughter, then they lie with her too." With this Malfoy stood and made his way back to the dance floor, leaving Zabini to deal with the consequences of his actions himself.

Chapter two done! I posted this early since I'm going away for the holiday weekend, and coming home for two days before going on vacation again for a week. I promise to bring my notebook and jot down some ideas for the following chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post something between vacations. R&R please!

p.s. I also want to thank my first 8 reviewers, since this was the first story I have been able to post. I promise to read some of each of your stories in return and hope you continue reading Mia Who? Toodles!


	3. Summer School?

The next morning Hermione Granger woke, thinking the previous day had been some sort of obnoxious dream her overworked brain had come up with and opened her eyes, prepared to take on a new day. That's when she realized she was in fact living her dream. The room surrounding her was identical to the one from the dream, and not only that, but Draco Malfoy was standing in her doorway with a slightly amused look on his face, one that she had only ever seen when he was picking on her, Harry or Ron.

Harry and Ron… her two best friends. What were they going to think when they found out their own best friend was daughter to the Dark Lord, their enemy since forever, and the person who had tried to kill Harry and rid him of his own parents so many years ago. They would never speak to her again. She was a traitor for Merlin's sake. How could she do something like this to them, when they needed her now the most?

"Honestly, are you going to continue to sit there in thought or are you going to make yourself presentable? Your father would like us to join him at breakfast in, oh, say five minutes?" He smirked, knowing how much it irked her. He was surprised she wasn't already up and getting ready for the day. Apparently the party had taken more out of her then they had previously anticipated.

"M-my father?" She asked, stuttering. She didn't want to go anywhere near Voldemort if she could help it. Didn't he realize that she too was completely against him and his evil ways? Didn't he know she didn't want to be a member of the Dark? She pulled the blackest up higher so all that was visible was her eyes and hair.

"Yes your father, Mia. Honestly, who else would it be?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and attempted to pull the blankets off her. "You do realize that you now have three and a half minutes to get ready for breakfast? Your father doesn't like to be kept waiting." He finally managed to pull the blankets off her, and yanked her out of the bed. "Now, get dressed." He gave her a shove toward the closet and closed the door after she was in. _This is going to be a _very_ long day,_ he thought, as he waited for her to finish.

After breakfast, the three of them, along with Selena, went out back to the gardens where Hermione was told more about her past and her heritage. Tom informed her that she had to be given up due to the unsafe conditions she would have had to grow up in because of his line of work, while Selena told her all about her ancestors and blood line.

"Your great-grandfather Felix Summerby was the famous inventor of cheering charms. Isn't that fascinating? And you'll never guess who else you're related to." Her mother was so excited to finally get to tell Hermione where she had come from that Hermione had almost forgotten who she was sitting next to. "Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin! I know, it's kind of a shock. But as of right now, only the Riddle family has ties to the four Great Founders, giving us great power and influence over the wizarding world. Isn't it wonderful?"

Hermione wanted to know more about her parents instead of everyone else she was related to. Sure, it was amazingly awesome that she was related to four, no five, of the most famous people in the wizarding world, and that's not even counting her father, but still. Who were her parents really? Where did they come from? Where are her grandparents? Why didn't she know Tom Riddle was married before? All these questions and more popped into her head so fast she barely had time to think about them before another made itself known.

"Excuse me, but what about you? Who are your parents? Are they still alive? Will I ever get to meet any of my grandparents?" Hermione asked these questions to her mother, already knowing the answers from her dads side of the family. She knew It was extremely rude to ask so many personal questions of a person she had just met, but this woman was claiming to be her mother, so it shouldn't be a problem. Right?

"Well, my name is Selena Ariel Martinangelo-Riddle. I was raised by Margaret Elizabeth Martinangelo and Richard Xavier Martinangelo, both of which are still living. I was raised a pureblood, attended Hogwarts for seven years and was sorted into Ravenclaw. When I graduated, I joined the Ministry and went through basic Auror training and then the first war between the Light and the Dark struck. I was called upon to fight against Lord Voldemort, and went without a second thought. As the war raged, I managed to get through to Voldemort's inner circle, going for my chance to defeat him. It was then that I realized I could not.

"While in Hogwarts, me and Tom had dated, and once he had trusted me enough to tell me his plans to rid the world of muggles and blood-traitors and whoever else had dirty blood running through their veins, I left him. I never told anyone what he had told me, I was too scared of what would happen. I didn't want to have to fight some of my friends who weren't purebloods, but I also loved Tom more than anything and would do anything for him.

"Anyway, once I made it face to face with Tom, instead of hexing him, I hugged him, right in the middle of the battle. I knew that I was betraying the Light side, but there was nothing I could do. Nothing could keep me away from my true love. After the battle was over, in which the Dark prevailed, me and Tom returned to the manor and soon after were married. Nine months later, you were born and not long after that, we had to give you up to the muggles. Times were getting bad, and battles broke out almost every day. There was no safe place for you in the wizarding world, they would have killed you." By this time Selena was crying and Tom had his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Mia. There was nothing else we could do. We were just trying to protect you, and that was the only way we knew how to. If there had been another way, we would have jumped at the chance, but there was not. We only hope you can forgive us for what we did, and accept us as your new family. We will give you all the time you need, and we understand if you never will be able to forgive us. All we ask is for a chance, a chance to be your family, a chance to make up for what we did to you, and a chance for you to forgive us. Please, just think about it."

Hermione looked at the distraught and thought about everything she had just said. As much as she hated to admit it, the woman was right. They gave her up for her own safety, they brought her back, and they apologized. Of course she could forgive them and accept them as her family. Even though she knew she would be viewed as a traitor to her friends at Hogwarts and to the Order of the Phoenix, she was content because she was back where she belonged. With her real family. And that was all that mattered.

The next day, Hermione was to begin formal training with Draco. He was also a new addition to the family of Death Eaters, and before they could officially be summoned and participate during missions, they had to prove they were competent enough in the fields of magical combat, physical combat, and mental combat. Their teacher? Severus Snape.

"Today we will be testing the knowledge you already have of magical spell work. I will attempt to curse you, and you will use a spell you already have the ability to use and attempt to block me. This was, we can not only see what spells you know, but how well you can cast them. Draco, you're first."

Hermione watched as they approached each other in the formal dueling format, and the second Draco began to turn to face Snape, he already had a spell sailing toward him. Though the spell was sent non-verbally, Hermione knew what it was from its properties. A light blue color, sort of rectangular shaped and vibrating up and down, it was the Incarcerous Spell. So, Snape was obviously starting off easy since every third year Charms student could cast Incarcerous. Draco blocked it with a shout of "Protego!" and countered it with a Petrificus Totalus. A very beginner spell, but also very effective. Snape sliced his wand to the side, throwing the spell to his left where it crashed into the wall behind him and disappeared, leaving a small hole where the impact was.

The fighting continued like this, until Draco ran out of spells and was hit by one of the nastier ones of Snape's. The Incendio instantly set Draco's clothes aflame, and Augamenti soon followed to put out the flames. No injuries were to be sustained during the training process.

Draco crossed to the other side of the room where Hermione sat, and plopped down onto the floor next to her. He was sweating, and gratefully accepted the glass of water she conjured for him. It was now her turn.

She stood and made her way to where Snape stood facing her and quickly bowed to her new instructor. He too bowed, though not as exaggerated as she, and they took their places. Her hand shaking slightly, she brought it up and waited for him to take the first shot. She almost didn't see it. A bright flash of light about three feet in front of her alerted her to the spell, and she barely had time to cast a shield and counteract it by the time the next one came hurtling at her.

"Furnunculus! Protego! Avis!" She yelled, not having time to breathe between spells. It had seemed like they were going on forever when she finally fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably from a Rictusempra Charm. Snape cancelled the spell and watched her as she stood, smiling at the teenage witch.

"Very good, Miss Riddle. It seems you are as advanced in your spell work as you are in your potion making." Hermione beamed at the compliments, watching as Draco gave Snape and incredulous look from the far side of the room. She approached him and sat down, happy to be the best yet again. "Now, that is all for today. Tomorrow we will be meeting in the dungeons to start making basic healing potions, poisons, and other necessary potions for you to have on hand at all times. The lesson starts at 8 o'clock sharp, so don't be late.

The following week went by quickly, with lessons on Dark Arts, how to attend formal dinner parties, how to act like a young lady when not training, and what to be expecting once they become fully fledged Death Eaters. Though this meant hours on end of spell work and potion making, Hermione was happy with it. She loved school, and getting to use her magic outside of Hogwarts during the summer months was exhilarating. She didn't even complain like Draco when Snape assigned them homework. To her, it was just another day in class, only there were two students, one teacher, and hours of practical magic instead of just the theories.

She had mastered every spell thrown at them so far, and had even helped Draco with his wand work when he wasn't picking up on it as quickly as her. She had more magic at her fingertips then she knew what to do with, and often times was really jumpy when lessons were over. Many times Snape was required to give her a calming draught to stop her jittery nerves.

She excelled at Occlumency, surpassing where Harry's progress ended in her second day. She was a master Occlumens by the end of the week, and could use Legillimens whenever she pleased.

At the end of the summer, Mia, as she had gotten used to be called and now preferred the name, and Draco were required to visit Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Mia had been appointed Head Girl, and Draco Head Boy, and they would share a dorm together. Mia had also met Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Adrian Pucey (A/N: I know he should have graduated before them, but I'm having him in the same year as them…) during the past week and immediately became good friends with all of them. They actually were decent people, and was surprised she hadn't notice before now. Sure, they made fun of people at Hogwarts, but who didn't? She couldn't say she was never innocent of making fun of people from other houses, so why was it so bad if they did it too?

Mia pulled out her supplies list as soon as they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, and examined it.

School Supplies:

_Advanced Transfigurations_ by Liam Hamilton

_A Master Spellweavers Guide to Advanced Wand Work_ by Marcus Nottingham

_Noxious Fumes _by Herbert Wildebury

_The Ultimate Defense_ by Ivy Sandrine

_Creatures of Myth and Lore _by Wolfgang Collins

_A Magical Gardeners Handbook_ by Violet Tarragon

One (1) Silver Cauldron

Two (2) Pairs of Industrial Strength Dragonhide Gloves

Two (2) Sets Dress Robes

Three (3) Potions Ingredients Storage Units

Six (6) Sets Standard School Robes

Head Boy/Girl Supplies: (As requested by Prof. Snape)

One (1) Fur-Lined Cloak

One (1) Pair Dragonhide Boots

One (1) Pair Wool Gloves

One (1) Wool Hat

Two (2) Sets All Black Robes

They spent the next three and a half hours shopping around Diagon Alley for the required supplies, frequenting stores such as Flourish and Blotts, Twilfit and Tatting's, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Once they finished their shopping, and bought other supplies not on the list, including a broom for Hermione from Quality Quidditch Supplies, they made their way back to the Riddle Manor.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Tom and Selena were sad their daughter was leaving for Hogwarts again so soon after their reunion, and they were also afraid the students at Hogwarts wouldn't accept her due to her name and parentage. Mia tried to tell them numerous times not to worry about such trivial things as popularity among the students at Hogwarts, but her parents would hear none of it.

After dinner they all sat for tea in the lounge, and her parents surprised her with an early birthday present. "But my birthday isn't until the 19th of September, and today is only the 30th of August," She tried to explain to them that it was no where near her birthday, and an early present was not something usually done, but they refused to wait.

"I haven't had the opportunity to ever give my daughter a birthday present, let alone on her birthday," Tom began to explain, making Mia tear up. "Therefore, I am presenting this gift now, early or not, and you are going to open it, and you are going to like it, and that is going to be the end of the discussion. Am I understood?" He looked extremely serious, but Mia knew he would never be truly mad at her.

"Yes daddy," She said as she began to open the little box. She gasped. Inside sat a small charm bracelet with numerous charms dangling from it, encrusted with precious jewels and cast in what looked to be platinum. It must have cost a fortune. There was a book charm, a charm for each of the four houses, a broom, a wand, a wizard's hat, a Dark Mark, and her initials. "Thank you so much, it's beautiful." She hugged each of her parents before her and Malfoy returned to her room.

Because he had been staying in her room, using the couch as a bed, both of their things for school were being stored in her room. They pulled out their trunks and began packing for their last year at Hogwarts, each wondering what the new year would bring. _What house am I going to be sorted into? Will Harry and Ron try to kill me because I am Tom Riddle's daughter? Will Ginny even talk to me anymore? Does Dumbledore know who I really am? Will Draco still be my friend at Hogwarts?_ So many thought were floating through Mia's head that by the time she finished packing, she was ready to turn in.

"I'm going to bed Draco. Goodnight." She said as she charmed her robes into a nightgown and climbed into bed. "Draco?" She asked as he begun to climb into the makeshift bed on the couch. He looked up at her, his eyes hidden under the fringe from his bangs, his bare stomach glowing white in the moonlight, and his right leg halfway up to the couch.

"Yes?" He asked, not knowing what she could possibly want to ask him at this hour.

"Will you sleep here with me? Just this one time?" She asked. She didn't want to tell him the real reasons she wanted him there with her. She was afraid she was going to lose him once they got to school and if that were to happen, then she wanted this one night with him. "As friends?" That last statement compelled him to leave the couch behind and climb into the bed next to her, allowing her to snuggle up to him and putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Goodnight Mia," Draco said sleepily as he listened to her breathing even out before he too fell asleep, in the arms of his best friend.

A/N: Okay, so I am just going to admit it right now that I know I am a terrible person and haven't updated this story in probably a year, but that's because my summer last year got really hectic, I was working two jobs and going to school in the fall, and finally managed to actually read some fanfics let alone start working on this chapter this past week. I graduated from school Sunday, and am now working full time and basically get to do whatever I want, like read and write all day, which is what I have been doing for the past six or seven hours.

I totally understand if any of the people who really wanted me to update this last summer totally hate me, and hopefully this five and a half page chapter makes up a little bit for it. Also, I will probably be updating this weekly, but if not, I am sorry once again. I am traveling a lot this summer; VIR racetrack in Virginia to watch motorcycle racing, Hershey Park in Pennsylvania, Washington DC, and I was hoping to visit my favorite cousins in Florida again this summer if I can… so my weekends are booked solid and my weeks will be devoted to working and writing. I have some ideas for the next chapter already and also another story I've started at my house.

And as always, please R&R… I'm also working on a challenge fic titled humerus is not just a bone but I have no idea how to claim that I'm doing the challenge on the challenge page so if someone can please help me with that it would be much appreciated. And, one last time… SORRY! :(


End file.
